Brandy Hunter, another Hunter
by Phoenix07
Summary: You never knew much about the mercenary Brad Hunter but did you know he had a sister who is his twin. Follow the tale and find out about the Hunter past Read and Review you might Get a cookie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and the only character I own is Brandy Hunter.**

**Author's Note: I thought I'd give you a preview of an idea I have going around in my head and here's the preview of it.**

**1 Year after the battle Royal**

"Brad we got a battle against a team called the Wolf Team you know anything about them?" Bit asked the ex mercenary as he was looking over Jamie's shoulder.

"I might what kind of zoids do they have?" he asked knowing perfectly well about the team but he wasn't going to tell them what he knew.

"All wolf type zoids, one's a Whitz Wolf with strike Zan Claws, Electron Bite Fangs, 208 mm 2-barrel shock cannon. At the recent Zoid Trials the Whitz's top speed was 305 m/h. The other is a heavily armored Command Wolf with 50mm Anti-zoid Double Barrel Beam Cannon, Electron Bite Fangs, Strike Claws, and a Shot Cannon. The last one is a Konig Wolf, it's got Electron Bite Fangs, Electron Strike Claws, and a Double Barreled Multi-charger it's listed top speed is 290 m/h and the Command Wolfs is 210 m/h," Jamie said looking up from the screen and saw that Bit was the only one left in the room. "I hate it when he does that," he said before he went back to reading about the Wolf Team Leader. He glanced at her name and then did a double take at what he saw right there in black font read Brandy Hunter.

**A/N:**** What did you think so far if you want me to post the rest just review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Brandy Hunter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and the only character I own is Brandy Hunter.**

**Author's Note: Here's this story I love how's this is turning out I've had this thought in my head for about a year so here it is.**

**1 Year after the Zoids Final**

"Brad we got a battle against a team called the Wolf Team you know anything about them?" Bit asked the ex mercenary as he was looking over Jamie's shoulder.

"I might what kind of Zoids do they have?" he asked knowing perfectly well about the team but he wasn't going to tell them what he knew.

"All wolf type Zoids, one's a Whitz Wolf with strike Zan Claws, Electron Bite Fangs, 208 mm 2-barrel shock cannon. At the recent Zoids Trials the Whitz top speed was 305 m/h. The other is a heavily armored Command Wolf with 50mm Anti-zoid Double Barrel Beam Cannon, Electron Bite Fangs, Strike Claws, and a Shot Cannon. The last one is a Konig Wolf, it's got Electron Bite Fangs, Electron Strike Claws, and a Double Barreled Multi-charger it's listed top speed is 290 m/h and the Command Wolfs is 210 m/h," Jamie said looking up from the screen and saw that Bit was the only one left in the room. "I hate it when he does that," he said before he went back to reading about the Wolf Team Leader. He glanced at her name and then did a double take at what he saw right there in black font read Brandy Hunter.

**Meanwhile in Brad's room:**

He set his cup of coffee down on the table beside his bed and picked up a leather bound book, he opened it to the first page which had a picture of a girl at the age of sixteen with brown hair and ice blue eyes and next to the girl was a boy of the same age and same hair and eye color. It was him and his twin sister Brandy. He reached for his phone on the table and dialed the number he knew by heart. "Hey you busy?" he asked. "Want to meet up and grab lunch in Romeo City?" he asked the person on the other end of the line. "Okay see you in a hour." he said closing his phone then grabbed his wallet as he set the photo album aside. He stood up and grabbed his gloves and sunglasses leaving his room.

**Fifty-five minutes later:**

Brad parked the Shadow Fox behind a blue and white Whitz Wolf. He tapped the back leg of the Wolf after he got out of the Shadow Fox. The Wolf turned his head towards Brad. "Hey buddy long time no see." he said walking around to his head. The Wolf let out a low growl as Brad rubbed his muzzle.

"I'm surprised he didn't throw a fit when you touched him," came a familiar voice from behind him.

"Hey sis," Brad said walking over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "It's been awhile small fry," he said before he was elbowed in the stomach.

"Don't start with the small fry shit," Brandy said before returning the hug. He was right though, they were twins but he was about nine inches taller than her.

"Let's get inside and order our food then we can catch up on what we missed." Brad said stepping back and opened the door of the restaurant for her.

"Okay but Brad your buying." she said as they headed over to a booth and as soon as they sat down a waiter came over.

"What can I get you guys today." The waiter asked.

"I'll have a beer and a bacon cheeseburger with a large order of chili fries." Brad said as the waiter wrote this down.

"Same here but make my fries chili cheese fries." Brandy said and the waiter took down the order.

"Okay I'll bring you your drinks and your meal should be ready in about fifteen." The waiter said before he left their table.

"So what do you want caught up on brother," she said leaning on the table.

"Hows grandma and gramps doing when you last saw them?" Brad asked her as the waiter brought over their bottles of beer.

"Their okay the anniversary of the rebuild of New Helick City's coming up again Grandma wants to know if your going to show up this year or are we going to have to get Jacob to cover for your ass like he's been doing for let's see the past four years." Brandy said as she took a drink of her beer.

"When is it?" Brad asked as he took a drink of his beer as well.

"In three weeks," Brandy said as her phone suddenly went off in her pocket. "Hello." she said and the look on her face turned into a frown. "Okay so they won't be in until tomorrow okay see you first thing tomorrow," She said closing her phone.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as she pulled a half crushed pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and shook one out.

"Some parts my boys need for their zoids won't be in till tomorrow which means I'll have to make another three hour trip here tomorrow." She said the cigarette between her lips as she lit it. "Which means I can't get caught up on paperwork tomorrow because I'll be gone for a total of seven hours." she said taking a drag.

"Hey my teams base is about a hour from here why don't you stay there for tonight and you can get the parts heading back to your team's base tomorrow so you don't waste time coming back to Romeo City from your base." Brad said as the waiter brought them their food as well as two new beers.

"Sure if your sure your team doesn't mind," She said putting out her cigarette and then turned to her food stabbing into her chili cheese fries with a fork then took a bite of them.

"If they say anything about you staying then they can deal with me." Brad said taking a bite out of his burger as Brandy started on hers.

"Damn always playing big brother Brad one day that little technique isn't going to work," she said taking a drink of beer.

"Like when remember I have the right to do that I'm three minutes older than you dear sister," he said pointing his fork out her.

"Such as my dating. You don't have any say in that," she said throwing a fry at him and ducked as he threw it back her.

"That's because you never listen to what I tell you about the guys you have interest in." Brad said draining the last of the beer out of the second bottle then set it to the side. "Speaking of dating how's Sisco doing by the way?" Brad asked as he finished off his fries and started working on finishing his burger.

"Okay we've been a little busy and haven't spent much time together lately but we got this weekend planed together no teammates no battles just camping, enough about my relationship what about you and Naomi?" she asked him.

"Okay the same goes for us but were both busy this weekend so we'll probably try to find one day when neither of us is doing something and escape from our teammates." Brad said.

"Why don't you invite her to New Helick City with you in three week's. I'm sure Grandma and Gramps would like to meet her." Brandy said as the waiter came to check on them and they both ordered a cup of coffee.

"I might what did Grandma and Gramps think of Jack?" Brad asked as he finished his food and watched Brandy finish her's.

"Him and Gramps got along they talked Lightning Saix for about two hours I had to drag Jack away from him so I could take him to the ruins." Brandy said as the waiter brought their coffee and the bill.

"I got the bill because you paid last time." Brad said pulling his wallet out and counted out the right amount of money. Then he handed it to the waiter.

"This should be interesting," Brandy said looking up at the T.V. Screen and saw three Lightning Saix's. "They're up against two Helcat's and a Descats." she said as the battle began.

"Yeah it might." he said as she finished eating and picked up her coffee to take a drink of it, her eyes never leaving the screen. All it took was just a few minutes for Jack and the Tasker sisters to take out their enemy. "That was shorter then I thought it would be." Brad said as the judge announced the Lightning Team as the winners.

"Yeah they've made modification's to the Saix's," Brandy said finishing her coffee and the waiter came and refilled it. "They still can't overpower me on speed." Brandy said just as her phone went off again. Brandy looked at the screen and smiled. "Hey suga just watched the battle great job." Brandy said as she lit a cigarette and offered Brad one and he took it lighting it with his own lighter. "How far are you from here?" She asked him over the phone and a smile spread across her face. "Okay I'll see you in a little bit babe," she said closing her phone with a smile on her face.

"How far is he from here?" Brad asked as she put her phone back into her bag.

"About ten minutes from town." Brandy said taking a drag from her cigarette. "Hell make it in about four." She said just as the door opened and Jack Sisco walked into the restaurant. "Speak of the devil," she said as he walked over to stand in front of her. "Hey baby," she said smiling up at him. "Good battle today,"

"Yeah It was good because I get to see you," Jack said leaning down to kiss her but not before Brad clears his throat.

"Hey Hunter how's it been?" he asked sliding into the seat by Brandy draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Okay it looks like you and Brandy are doing okay," Brad said finishing up his cigarette and put the butt out in the ashtray.

"Yeah were sneaking away from our teams this weekend and going camping, Jack said as the waiter came over and took his order for coffee.

"You want some company on that trip because I can see if Naomi might can manage to get away from Leon this weekend?" Brad asked as the waiter brought Jack his coffee and refilled his and Brandy's.

"Sure we don't mind. I just want to get away from the Taskers," Jack said taking a sip of his coffee.

"And I'm getting away from Talon and Andy, they're having a poker night, and I'm not getting stuck serving snacks and refreshments." Brandy said playing with her phone.

"Leena's wanting to drag the team into town so she can shop and we carry the stuff, so I'm defiantly getting out of that." Brad said as he threw a sugar packet at Brandy who threw it back at him.

"Don't really blame you that girl seems a little nuttzy," Jack said as he leaned back to pop his back.

"I agree I've seen a few of her battles and she doesn't control her ammo she just goes crazy," Brandy said laying her head on Jack's shoulder.

"That's not anything try living with the girl it get's pretty insane there." Brad said taking a drink of his coffee.

"So baby what are you doing in town today?" Jack asked Brandy as he looked down at her with a smile.

"Had to get a few parts for the guys and they won't come in till tomorrow." Brandy said looking up at him. "And instead of having to come back her tomorrow really early Brad has asked me to stay his teams base so I only have to make one trip." She said kissing his cheek.

"Which means we need to go," Brad said standing up and waited for Jack to get out of the booth to let Brandy out. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply.

"Talk to you tomorrow sweetheart." he said before leaving.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Battle Against Backdraft

**Author's note: I think you will like this chapter it shows Brad and Brandy's loyalty to each other as brother and sister.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own zoids I just own Brandy. I don't own the song either but I really love it.**

**That Evening:**

"Thank's for letting me stay here for the night bro," Brandy said after she parked her Whitz Wolf beside Brad's Shadow Fox in the hanger of the Blitz Team base.

"No problem," Brad said jumping out of the Fox as Brandy jumped out of the Wolf. The Wolf laid down, his head on his paws. The Shadow Fox cocked his head at the Wolf then laid down beside him.

"They're getting along it seems." Brandy said pulling a duffle bag out of the cockpit of the wolf, then she shut the canopy, giving the wolf a pat before following Brad out of the hanger and up the stairs. As they were walking towards a door Brandy could hear a few different voices.

"Guess we better get introductions over with," Brad said opening the door for her, and they suddenly heard a crash and Brandy and Brad flattened themselves against the was as a blonde headed guy came running through the door a pink haired girl girl chasing him with a frying pan. "Blonde guys Bit Cloud and the one with the frying pan is Leena Toros." Brad said after they passed, heading into the kitchen where Doc and Jaime were talking.

"Who have you got with you there Brad?" Doc asked as he looked up from one of his zoid models he was working on.

"This is my sister Brandy. Brandy that's Steve Toros we call him Doc, he's Leena's dad and this is Jamie Hemeros," Brad said introducing them.

"Hmm the Brandy Hunter who is the leader of the number five Wolf Team in Class S," Doc said getting up to shake her hand. "You wouldn't happen to have your zoid with you would you?" Doc asked the smile on his face was like the smile of a little boy with a brand new toy.

"He's down in the hanger with the Shadow Fox," Brandy said and Doc grabbed her arm and dragged her back out of the room and back towards the hanger. They reached the hanger and Doc's eye's lit up.

"He's the coolest zoid I've seen so far," Toros said looking at the Whitz Wolf, who raised his head to look at them on the stairs.

"Hey Doc didn't you say the same thing about my Shadow Fox?" Brad asked as Toros headed down the stairs to look at the zoid closer, "You know Doc he'd probably be an even match against the Liger." Brad said as Brandy and him made their way down the stairs.

"Oh really," Doc said after they reached him. The Wolf let out a low growl when Doc walked closer to him.

"He's a little temperamental about people he don't know," Brandy said warning the Doc as Whitz Wolf stood up and stretched as Brandy walked over to him.

"Does he have an organoid system?" Doc asked as he watched the Wolf lower his head for Brandy to rub his muzzle.

"Yes he's an Ultimate X I found him out in the desert when I was about sixteen." Brandy said as the Wolf nudged her.

"Cool zoid," Bit said finally showing back up a hand covering up a bump on his head from Leena's frying pan.

"What's so cool about it. I think it's ugly, now my Gunsniper that's a cool looking zoid," Leena said , "Yuck it's just ugly." she said and Brandy and Brad just rolled their eye's.

"Okay everybody it's time for bed let's go upstairs and get some sleep," Jamie said from behind them. "Leena will you please put the frying pan back while your at it." Jamie said as they all headed up stairs.

**Midnight:**

"Alarms blared at the base jerking Brandy out of her slumber to see Brad getting up from the couch pulling on a shirt. "What the hell's going on?" She asked throwing the covers off of Brad's bed, and grabbed her jeans from the floor.

"The base is under attack most likely Backdraft." Brad said pulling on his coat and gloves as Brandy pulled on her boots.

"I thought the ZBC took care of them?" Brandy asked as they rushed out of the room.

"We've heard rumors of them building their ranks back up." Brad said as the made it to the hanger finding Bit and Leena already getting in their zoids.

"Wolf wake up," Brandy yelled as she started heading down the stairs. Whitz stood up stretching as Brandy reached him. "Hey bro don't get behind," Brandy said climbing into the cockpit.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirits sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

"Don't worry about me you should be woried about yourself." Brad said climbing into the Shadow Fox and the harness engaged.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)_

"Let's kick some ass Whitz," Brandy said as the system started up. Brandy hit the thrusters and the Whit Wolf bounded out of the hanger, the Shadow Fox right behind her. What they saw when they got outside was what looked like all of the ranks of the Backdraft. "Help Bit with the Elephander . I'll go help Leena." Brandy said flipping on her weapons. "Strike Laser Claws activate." Brandy said pushing her thrusters to the max as the claws on the Whitz started glowing as she came up on the group of Rev Rapters that had surrounded Leena. "STRIKE LASER CLAW," she yelled and the claws ripped through two Rev Rapters. When Whitz landed the Shock Cannon was turned on two Rapters coming towards them and Brandy opened fire, sending them to the ground.

_call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)_

"Thanks for the hand girl," Leena said opening fire on the last two Rev Rapters.

_before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

"Your welcome," Brandy said as she ran off towards another group of zoids that were sneaking up on Brad and Bit, who were busy trying to take the Elephander down. "Yo bro heads up." she said leaping over the Fox taking one of the Helcats to the ground, before taking a hit from one of them, knocking Whitz to the ground. "Oh hell no I'm not getting beat by a cat." Brandy said as Whitz stood up and shook. "Let's get 'em boy," She said charging into the group of Helcats. Bullets grazed along the armor of the Whitz Wolf. "STRIKE LASER CLAW." she yelled as the Wolf took out about four Helcats with the Laser Claws. Suddenly a shot was fired hitting the Whitz front leg sending it him to the ground.

_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe it into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

"Brandy," Brad yelled firing at the Helcat that shot at Whitz taking it down.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)_

"Damn that hurt," Brandy said and the video screen popped up in Brad's cockpit and he saw Brandy, blood running down her face from a cut on her eyebrow. "Thanks for that save bro," she said wiping the blood out of her eye.

_call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)_

"No problem how's Whitz?" he asked as she did a quick scan of her systems.

_before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

"The leg took about ten percent damage not enough to effect his speed much." She said as Whitz climbed to his feet. "I so hate Helcats." she said charging right back into the battle. Whitz pounced on two of the Helcats ripping the back of their necks out with his teeth. As the last Helcat fell Brandy noticed the ground shift. She hit the thrusters and moved out of the just as a War Shark came to the surface. "Brad, Bit, Leena watch out the sharks are out." She said landing then fired shots at the one that had tried to surprise her.

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Free me tonight _

"Brandy a little help," Brad yelled as a shark grabbed ahold of one of the Shadow Fox's back legs and started dragging it. Brandy fired at it hitting it and it released the Fox. "Thanks," he said standing the fox which had a slight limp.

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

"How much damage?" Brandy asked him as they stood with their zoids back to back both pilots scanning the ground for the other sharks.

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
_

"Twenty-five percent it messes up my speed some." Brad said as he checked the stealth scanners in his Fox seeing no sign of the Sharks.

_without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

"I hate when this happen's," Brandy said her scanner's on full alert as she wiped the still flowing blood out of her eyes. Suddenly her scanner went crazy, "Brad move," she yelled about to jump when the sharks latched on to her and started racing to the bottom of the cliff. The Shadow Fox fired at the Sharks but didn't do enough damage to slow them down.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)_

"BRANDY," Brad yelled as the Sharks rammed the Whitz Wolf into the side of the cliff . It struggled to stand but couldn't. "Brandy come in. Answer me," He yelled over the comlink trying to get a link with her. A picture finally came up showing her out. Blood on her face her head leaned to the side a expression of pain on her face. He saw the War Sharks heading back to finish her. He fired at them managing to finally hit them.

_call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)_

As he reached the Whitz Wolf who was still struggling to stand a shot came at them from the side hitting it sending it to the ground. Suddenly over the comlink you hear. "Wild Weasel Unit," and the shots came raining down on all the zoids on the battle grounds.

_before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
_

"Damn it Leena," Brad said as he ignored the pain as his Shadow stood over Whitz Wolf shielding it from the shots. Suddenly there was a buzzing going through his cockpit which only meant Command System Freeze. His vision began getting fuzzy.

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life) _

"Brad! Brad! Oh shit, Toros get help out here fast!" He heard Bit yell before everything went black.

**Author's Note: So What Happens to them You Won't find out unless you review and tell me what you think so please Review.**


	4. Hospital stay and General

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids so don't sue**

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 3 there is going to be an apperance that will blow your minds so hold on tight. I ran this Idea by randomcat23 and she thought it would be awesome.** **Battle mode approve. Area scanned. Ready.. Fight!**

**Chapter 4**

A steady beeping is what brought Brad around. He slowly opened his eyes blinking a couple of times because of the lights in the room being bright. "Where the hell am I?" he asked looking around the strange room.

"Your in the hospital," came a voice from the corner. He looked over seeing Naomi standing up and coming over to him.

"Where's Brandy? Is she okay?" Brad asked struggling to sit. Naomi hurried to his side and raised the bed for him.

"She's over there," Naomi said pointing to Brad's left ,which was where the beeping was coming from. Brad saw that his sister was hooked up to an oxygen machine, she had a bandage on her forehead and a brace on her arm. Then he noticed that Jack was asleep in the chair beside her bed holding her hand.

"How long have I been out?" Brad asked as he leaned forward feeling the tape against his ribs.

"About a day and a half. When they brought the both of you in, you were pretty banged up." Naomi said as a nurse came in.

"Well well Mr. Hunter it's good that your finally awake." The nurse said checking his chart. "Ma'am if you can help him lean forward I'll check the stitches on his back." the nurse said to Naomi.

Naomi sat on the bed and helped Brad lean forward against her shoulder. "Son of a bitch," he hissed as the nurse pressed on the stitches testing them.

"Doesn't look like any infection starting," The nurse said as she let Brad lean back against the pillows.

"How bad is my sister?" Brad asked the nurse as she injected some pain medication into his I.V.

"She's got some bruised ribs, one was broken and it punctured her right lung. We fixed it and it's healing, that's why we got the oxygen mask on her. She strained her wrist, that's why the brace is on it. She also has a mild concussion and cuts like yours on her back." the nurse said and then noticed his eyes were getting foggy with sleep. "I'll leave you to get some rest Mr. Hunter." she said heading for the door. "If you need anything just buzz the nurse's station." she told Naomi since Brad was already asleep.

**A few hours later:**

Jack had just woke up he looked over at Brad's bed and saw that he was asleep as well as Naomi who was sitting in a chair beside his bed. He glanced back over at Brandy's bed just as she was opening her eyes. He leaned forward in his chair and brushed the hair off her forehead. "Hey babe glad to see you awake," he said kissing her forehead. "You want me to call a nurse?" he asked her and she nodded her head slightly as her eyes closed as she took a breath. Jack reached over and pushed the button.

There was a knock on the door and it opened a nurse stepped in. "You paged us sir," The nurse said coming into the room.

"She's awake," Jack said and the nurse came over to check on her.

"Okay we'll just take the mask off and let her use the nasal oxygen line." the nurse said as the she raised the bed up. Jack could see the pain appearing on Brandy's face due to being moved. He took her hand in his hand and started rubbing circles in her palm with his thumb. "I'm going to raise the dosage of morphine in your i.v. since your finally awake," the nurse said messing with her i.v."If you need anything else just page the nurse's station." she said before leaving the room.

"God you had me worried baby," Jack said kissing her forehead then wrapping her gently in a hug. "When Toros called me and told me what happened I was so worried," he said looking at her his thumb lightly brushing her cheek.

"What about Whitz how bad is he?" she asked taking a deep breath but winched as the morphine hadn't fully kicked in yet.

"There's some damage one of the legs is close to being totaled, but Jamie and Bit are working on finding parts for him," he said.

"The extra parts are in New Helick City at the base, call Gramp's and see if he can send them," she said as the morphine finally kicked in and her eyes glazed over and she soon closed them falling asleep.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and in came Jason Sisco and Kelly Tasker. "Hey we thought you needed some coffee and a fresh change of clothes." Kelly said handing him the coffee and the duffle his clothes were in.

"Please tell me you didn't let her go through my dresser?" Jack asked looking at his older brother. Jason stood a few inches taller than Jack, and had the same hair style his headband was plain black nothing special about it. He was built bigger than his little brother, he had a broad chest with muscles he was built like a fighter, but he was a investigator for the ZBC, checking out old ruins and finding different artifacts.

"Nope I was the one digging through your underwear drawer little brother," he said a shit eating grin on his face.

"That's just wrong brother." Jack said as he took a sip of the coffee Kelly handed him. "Hey did you call her team and tell them what happened?" he asked as he drained the coffee cup.

"Yeah we talked to them about a hour ago, their heading over to the Blitz team base to see if they can give them a hand with Whitz. You know how crazy he gets when Brandy's not around," Jason said pulling a chair forward for Kelly to sit in while he leaned against the wall.

"Whenever I can I'm going to make Backdraft regret ever messing with her," Jack said crushing the styrofoam cup in his hand then threw it in the trash.

"You better wait till I get out of here," they looked on the other side of the room seeing Brad awake looking at them. "Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it." he said sitting up with Naomi's help.

"Yeah and you come back re injured, your ass is mine buddy," Naomi said looking down at her boyfriend. "And let me guess I'm going to be the one that keeps Brandy distracted." Naomi said as she put a pillow behind Brad.

"Yep your going to be keeping her distracted so we won't get in trouble." Jason said a shit eating grin on his face.

"What you talking about you won't be getting in trouble it will be me and Brad that get our ass's chewed out," Jack said to his brother.

**A few hours later**

The sound of boots could be heard as a man about the age of fifty-five made his way down the hall he was dressed in military garb the metals and crests showing that he was a general his hair was as untamed as when it was when he was eighteen. There was a touch of gray at his sideburns but it wasn't noticeable and he looked younger than his age. The eyepiece and bandanna was gone and had been for along time since the battle with the Deathsaurer. He looked at the names as he walked past looking for the room that was his target. Jack was just stepping out into the hall when he spotted him. "Good evening General Hunter you made the trip fast," Jack said saluting him.

**Author's note: Uhoh there going to be in trouble review to find out what happens.**


	5. preview

"The Whitz Wolf really isn't a Ultimate X it was an experimental zoid that escaped. It has a organoid system though." Irvine said looking around at the young pilots.

"Then why did Brandy say it was an Ultimate X?" Bit asked as he was starting to get confused.

"Because that's what the ZBC classifies it as. But it's not a true Ultimate X like your Liger Zero. It is the combination of a Command Wolf and armor modifications ," Irvine said as they all waited on word about Brandy's condition.

"How do you know all of this?" Lenna asked him.

"Because the Command Wolf they experimented with the parts on, was my wife's old zoid she had when she was a teen. This zoid has survived the war and the battle against the deathsaur. That's why the zoid was chosen for the experiment. Something happened during one of the test runs and he ejected the pilot and ran off. Brandy came across him six years ago when she was exploring the old ruins in the desert and he'd changed he didn't resemble a Command Wolf anymore. But he is older than your Liger Zero Mr. Cloud." Irvine said as a doctor came out. "How is my granddaughter?" he asked the doctor.


End file.
